


Drabble: Reason

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-03
Updated: 2003-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

Aragorn wasn't sure how to approach him. There was so much he needed to say, so much he needed to hear, in order for their relationship to continue, and to work. He had wounded Boromir on the mountain, and again under it, time and time again. He was certain that Boromir was beginning to resent him. That wouldn't do. He couldn't let that happen.

Aragorn wasn't sure exactly what his feelings were towards the Captain of Gondor. He wasn't sure if it was love. It might be. All Aragorn knew was, he had to make him see. He loved him.


End file.
